Home Alone
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Miley's got a secret, and it's set to ruin everything. LILEY, Jikayla, Oliver/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I have like a lot going on, but I thought of this, and was like GAH! Must right Liley story...Ok, it's a Multi-Chapter story, and it's in Miley's POV all the way.**

**Disclaimer: I tottaly just bought the rights to this show...NOT. I don't own it, I never said I did own it, so please don't sue me.**

My life was the most messed up thing in the whole world at the moment.

The day I turned sixteen, my brother started crying anf hugged me goodbye, which only made me cry, I didn't want him to leave, and I really didn't want him to leave when it was my birthday.

But he left anyway, and then my dad mumbled about having to do something for Hannah, and ran out the door, looking extremly nervous and worried.

I shurgged it off, figureing that he was nervous about a meeting or something, and layed down on the couch to take a nap.

When I woke up almost four hours later, he still wasn't home, and only then did I really start to worried, so I called his cell phone, and he didn't pick up.

I frowned, but figured that he had just got held up at the meeting he went to, and went upstairs to get some more sleep, although I most likely didn't need it, but I had to do something.

The next morning, he still wasn't home, and it looked like he hadn't been home, and that's when I figured it out.

My dad wasn't coming back, ever.

I was on my own, he had run off, and now, I had to grow up alone, and I couldn't tell anyone about what I was doing.

Not the police.

Not Jackson.

Not Sarah or Oliver.

Not Mikayla or Jake.

And most definatly not Lilly.

**AN: That's just mainly the background, and no one reveiwed my Maitlyn stories!! People put them on their favorite list, but no one accualy reviewed. Also, for the sake of the plot, Mikayla knows Miley's secret, and their good friends, and Oliver's dating Sarah, and Mikayla's dating Jake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, This is going to be one of my longer stories, and my other ones are all short, so I'm going to update this one a bit more, and I know that doesn't make since.**

"Where's your dad Miles?" Mikayla asked, looking around the house, then at Miley.

"Out of town" Miley lied, and to her shock, Mikayla didn't see through her like what normally would have happened, then everyone else walked in.

"Miles, did your house get smaller?" Sarah asked, a small smirk on her face when she noticed the mess that was forming around them.

"I can't see the floor" Lilly joked, before hugging Miley tightly, then lightly kissing her on the lips, getting a giggle from the other girl.

They had been dating since the day Lilly had turned sixteen, which was about a week after Miley.

"I just haven't had time to clean it up, it's confusing, all this stuff I have to do, now that..." Miley started, but trailed off, and looked at everyone in the room.

"Now that what?" Oliver asked, looking worried for his friend, and Miley looked at everyone else, and saw the same look on their faces.

"Nothing" Miley mumbled.

It had only been two months since her dad had ran off, and she already almost ruined the secret she had promised herself she would keep.

"Miles, where's your dad?" Jake asked, and Mikayla slapped him.

"OW!" he yelled, and all the girls let out small giggles at Jake's expense, before Miley stopped and focused on the question Jake had just asked.

"Out of town" she repeated the same answer from earlier, and Mikayla frowned at her.

"You always say that" Lilly pointed out, and Miley scowled.

"Can we just have movie night, I'm tired and I want to sit down, ok?" she yelled, and everyone's faces went into shock, then Lilly's went to hurt.

Miley saw this and sighed loudly, and everyone looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you guys, really, I didn't, I'm just stressed, and need sleep" Miley said, looking mostly at Lilly when she said this.

"Can you at least tell us what's bugging you?" Mikayla asked, and got a seering look from Miley, who just sighed again, and shook her head.

"Tommrow?" she asked, and Lilly looked at her.

"Definatly" Lilly said, looking at her, before they all settled down to watch the movie, and Sarah shot Oliver a worried look, which went around the group, until they all tried to focus on the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, Chapter 3 is here! Should be cool, I hope...**

**This Story is now dedicated to My Personal Rose, and Live2rite. If you don't read their stories, you better start, their too good not to read. **

It was two in the morning, and Miley was walking over all the sleeping bodies on her floor, picking up all the trash that had built up over time.

"What are you doing?" Mikayla's voice asked, and Miley jumped about five feet in the air, and spun around to face the other girl quickly.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, looking angry, but not really feeling the emotion.

"Sorry, so, do you wanna tell me why your up cleaning at two?" Mikayla asked, smirking slightly, and looking around at how much cleaner the floor had gotten.

"No, I really don't want to tell anyone, but I'll have to after a while" Miley said, looking slightly sad at this comment, then shaking her head and picking up a fast food bag.

"Then how about right now, tell me what's going on, you have to tell someone" Mikayla said, looking at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"I wish I could tell someone, but I can't, then, I won't be allowed to stay here anymore" Miley reasoned, thinking up other reasons to not tell Mikayla.

"What are you talking about?" Mikayla asked, looking twice as worried now, which made Miley curse under her breath.

"My dad ran out on me on my sixteenth birthday, and I'm only telling you this, because I trust you, and you can't tell anyone" Miley said, pointing at Mikayla.

"So you don't trust Lilly?" the other girl asked, and Miley suddenly turned very, very angry.

"Yes I trust her, I trust her more then I'll ever trust anyone else, but I'm scared to tell her, I'm scared she'll overreact" Miley mumbled.

"Overreact?" Mikayla asked, looking confused, what would overreacting to this kind of thing mean anyway?

"Start yelling about how I should have told her the day it happened" Miley said, looking at her feet, then up at Mikayla.

"You should have, your sixteen, you shouldn't be here on your own" Mikayla yelled, and Miley slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Just promise me, I'll tell everyone when I'm ready, don't tell Lilly any of this, ok?" she asked, looking at the other girl with pleading eyes, then taking her hand off her mouth.

"Fine" Mikayla grumbled, and Miley let out a sign of relief and smiled.

"Let's go back to bed, I'm tired" Miley whined, and Mikayla laughed a little in spite of herself, and nodded her head.

**AN: Wow, that sucked a bit. Next chapter will be better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4! I was bored, don't bug me...lol.**

"I don't care what you say, I overheard them talking about it this morning at like two, Miley's dad ran off" a voice yelled, and the other figure in the room stood still.

"Why wouldn't Miley tell us, she knows she can trust us" the other voice said, and the other person shrugged their shoulders, and looked around.

"She hasn't even told Lilly" the voice spoke, and at this, the second person gasped, and then there was a loud thump, and both figures turned towards the door, and Lilly cursed under her breath.

"Lilly?" the first voice asked, and the door to Miley's bedroom opened fully, and Lilly saw Jake and Sarah standing there, looking at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What the heck were you two talking about?!" Lilly yelled, looking at both of the teenagers.

"Nothing" Jake mumbled, looking at his feet, secretly wishing that Sarah had never over heard Miley and Mikayla talking last night.

"I heard you, why wouldn't my own girlfriend tell me about something like this, she said she trusted me!" Lilly yelled, looking angry now.

"She does, she hasn't told anyone!" Sarah yelled, looking scared of what might happen now.

"She told Mikayla didn't she, well, you know what, tell her this when she gets up, fuck you" Lilly spat, and stormed down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Miley's head shot up, as she watched the figure of her girlfriend get farther and farther away from her house, she cursed under her breath.

"Great, look what you did!" Sarah yelled at Jake, who looked so shocked, he couldn't even fight back.

"You two, how did you find out about it, you told them didn't you!" Miley yelled, turning to to Mikayla, who had just woken up.

"I didn't tell anyone anything, I told you, you can trust me, I worked hard enough to earn your guy's trust, why would I just throw it away?!" Mikayla yelled back.

Miley sighed, and turned back to the other two teenagers.

"I overheard you two, and I was telling Jake, I'm so sorry, we didn't want her to hear, we really didn't mean for it to turn out like that, but why wouldn't you tell is your dad ran out?" Sarah asked, her mouth moving a mile a minute.

"Your dad ran off on you?" Oliver asked, sitting up slowley.

"Would everyone just shut up!" Miley yelled, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door, much like Lilly had done seconds earlier.

Everyone else sighed and looked at each other, then took off looking for the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5! It's like 6:30 am, so yeah lol.**

Oliver looked around, hoping to find Miley in her favorite place on the beach, the place where she told him she was Hannah Montana.

"Miles!" he yelled, spotting her sitting on a rock near the water. Miley didn't even turn around, but stayed perfectly still, not wanting to move from her postion.

"Hey Oliver" she whispered, and Oliver noted the saddnes in her voice, which made him want to start crying right there on the spot.

"Lilly is overreacting a bit, she'll be ok after a little while, she loves you too much not to be" Oliver offered, and Miley finally turned around and looked at him.

"What if she's not, what if this is the end of us?" she asked, looking sadder then Oliver had ever seen her, in all the time he'd known her.

"It's not, it can't be" Oliver said, and Miley looked at him again, her eyes bearing through his, and then stood up slowley, and hugged him tightly.

Oliver frowned, trying to figure out what she was doing, but wrapped his own arms around his best friends tiny frame, holding her close to him.

"Thanks Oliver" Miley mumbled, and Oliver nodded, then relized she couldn't see this, due to the fact she had her face burried in his chest.

"No problem Miles" he said, and just let Miley cry into his shirt.

**WITH MIKAYLA AND LILLY.**

"Why of all people, did you come looking for me?" Lilly yelled at the other girl, who stood there looking shocked.

"Because, I care about you, and just because Miley told me first, that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you" Mikayla reasoned, trying to calm Lilly down.

"If she cared about me, she would have trusted me enough to tell me this, don't ya think?" Lilly asked, looking angrier by the second.

"She's scared, she doesn't want to have to leave all of us, she doesn't want to have to leave you" Mikayla yelled, and this time Lilly looked shocked.

"What..." Lilly mumbled under her breath, trying to figure everything out in her head.

"She's sixteen, if the goverment finds out that she's living alone, they'll make her go to some foster home or something, she'll get sent away from us, from you" Mikayla yelled.

Lilly didn't even say anything, but took off running towards where she knew Miley would be, and stopped when she saw Oliver hugging someone close to him.

"I need to talk to you" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter.**

"What do we need to talk about?" Miley asked, watching Oliver's back as he walked away, offering to leave them alone to fix their own problems.

"Why you didn't tell me" Lilly stated, and Miley cringed, she didn't want to talk about this with Lilly, the one person she had hurt the most by keeping this secret.

"I'm scared, I'm going to have to go to some foster home or something, and it could very well be in another city, or another state for all I know" Miley mumbled all of this.

"I'm not going to let that happen" Lilly assured her, and Miley looked at her.

"How can you stop it, your not an adult, you can't fix everything" she yelled, before she broke down crying.

Lilly wrapped her arms around the other girl, and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until Mikayla and Jake's voices broke in.

"We figured something out, something that's going to keep Miley here, where she belongs" Jake offered, and Miley and Lilly looked at each other.

"What is your plan then?" Lilly asked, and Miley slapped her arm lightly, and turned again, finding Jake and Mikayla smirking at each other.

"Tell us, or I'll be forced to hurt you" Miley threatened, and Mikayla laughed, knowing full well that it was an empty threat.

"We have to go back to Miley's house, we'll tell you there" Jake said, looking Mikayla again, as another smirk formed on his lips.

"Ugh, let's go then" Lilly yelled, and Miley nodded.

When they got to Miley's house, Lilly opened the door, and her jaw dropped.

"There is..." she started, but was cut off by Miley yelling, "NO WAY!".

"Hey there Miley..."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another Chapter, People think I'm evil now, lmao.**

"What are you doing here?!" Miley yelled, looking at the boy who had grown up so much over the past few years.

"Well, Jake and Mikayla called me, and I wasn't really doing anything currently, so I came home to take care of my favorite person" Jackson responded, and Miley hugged him.

"So she can stay here?!" Lilly asked, bouncing up and down on her tip-toes.

Jackson laughed and nodded his head, and Lilly rushed forward, hugging him tightly, and he laughed again.

"Why didn't you call me when this first happened?"Jackson asked, letting go of Lilly, but keeping a hold of Miley, making sure she couldn't move.

"I didn't want you to come home from traveling, you enjoy it so much" Miley mumbled, looking at her feet, and Jackson hugged her closer.

"Thank you so much" she whispered, holding onto the boy, as if she thought he might disappear any moment, not wanting him to leave too.

"You get to stay!" Lilly yelled, and only then did Miley let go of Jackson, and turned around to face her girlfriend, grabbing her hands, and lauching into a happy dance.

Then, Miley grabbed Lilly's arms, pulling her into a kiss, that Lilly quickly deepened.

"Break it up!" Jackson yelled, and Miley and Lilly pulled away, each of them laughing a little.

"Now, we really will be together forever" Lilly whispered, and Miley nodded, before pulling Lilly into another searing kiss.

**Two hours later!**

Sarah sat down on the Stewart's couch, and turned on the news.

_"Local Malibu resident, Robbie Ray Stewart, was arrested for grand theft auto this morning in Orlando" _

"WHAT?!" Miley yelled, staring at the TV.

"Turn that off" Lilly whined, and Sarah nodded and turned off the TV, and looked over her shoulder at Miley, who still looked shocked.

"Asshole" Jackson muttered under his breath, and Oliver and Jake nodded, agreeing with him.

"Let's go to the beach" Miley offered up, still looking shocked,but trying her best to hide it.

Lilly nodded, and they all walked out the door, heading down to the beach.

**AN: After this is just a epilouge, then it's done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Set three years into the future.**

"She's gonna say no!" Lilly yelled, panic in her voice, to which Jake, Jackson, Oliver, and Mikayla all shook their heads.

"She'll say yes, gosh, we all know it, so go ask her already!" Sarah yelled, and Mikayla laughed a little, which caused Jake to smile.

"Ugh, how can you be so sure?" Lilly asked, and Mikayla tried to look like she was shocked at Lilly's question.

"Cause your Lilly, and she's Miley, and you two just belong together, she'll say yes" Oliver said, and Lilly tried to piece together his stupid boy logic.

"Ok, Miley's waiting downstairs for your date, go, your keeping your woman waiting!" Jackson yelled, and Lilly walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

She saw Miley, standing there in the same red dress that she had worn to the prom, and she almost fell, causing Miley to giggle.

"Nice to know I still have that affect on you" she said, and Lilly stuck her tounge out at her, and they walked out the door together.

They walked down the beach, Lilly silently willing herself to do what she had been trying to do all week long.

"Miles, I kinda have something important to ask you, something really important" she said, and Miley turned to look at her.

"Well, I've been holding this in for about a week now, so here goes nothing" Lilly said, mostly to herself, and Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Miley Ray Stewart, ever since you moved here in the sixth grade, I've been happier then ever, and I want you to know that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Lilly started, then got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, and Miley just stood there, unable to say anything.

"This is the part where you say, yes or no Miles" Lilly said, and this seemed to snap Miley out of her trance, and she felt the tears build up in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you" Miley said, and Lilly jumped up, and kissed the other girl firmly on the lips, before grabbing her hand and dragging her off to tell everyone the good news.


End file.
